peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Bhundu Boys
”I remember I think in the summer of 1986 It seems likely that the date may have been May 1986. See Peel Observer article, 1987-02-15, reprinted in The Olivetti Chronicles, hardback, p.25, and Kershaw, newzimbabwe.com interview. going to see the Bhundu Boys for the first time with John at some college down in Chelsea. And I turned round to look at him halfway through the gig and there were tears streaming down his face, and he described the music as the most natural flowing music he had ever heard in his life.” (Andy Kershaw, Peel tribute programme, 31 October 2004 (Andy Kershaw)) The Bhundu Boys were a Zimbabwean band who made a rapid breakthrough with British independent music audiences in the mid-1980s with their joyous 'jit' style of Afropop and dynamic live performances. After supporting Madonna for three nights at Wembley Stadium in summer 1987, however, momentum was lost following record company problems and a shift to a more western sound. Tragedy was to follow with frontman "Biggie" Tembo leaving the band in 1990 and later committing suicide, while other members fell victim to AIDS. The band finally folded in 2000. Links to Peel Champion Doug Veitch, who founded the Discafrique label, introduced Peel to the Bhundu Boys https://www.accessallareas.info/artist/champion-doug-veitch/, which he and Andy Kershaw immediately became enthusiastic supporters of the band, offering sessions and giving heavy airplay to the albums 'Shabini' and 'Tsvimbodzemoto', both released in the UK. Kershaw described the first time the two DJs heard the band: "I first heard them when they put out an EP in the autumn of 1985. Peel and I were in the office at Radio 1. We sat staring at each other, thinking this recording was absolutely wonderful. It was the dazzling quality of the music, the harmonies, the sparkling guitar playing."http://www.newzimbabwe.com/pages/showbiz4.13494.html Live, the impression was equally overwhelming, but although the Bhundu Boys scored a rare Festive Fifty entry for an African band in 1987 with a track from their major-label debut, Peel would pay less attention to the music they recorded in the UK. He did, however, return regularly to the band's early Zimbabwean material, playing numerous tracks from the double 'Shed Sessions' CD compilation when it was released in 2001. In 2011, The Guardian newspaper listed Peel playing the Bhundu Boys as #41 in '50 key events in the history of World and Folk music'. http://www.guardian.co.uk/music/2011/jun/16/john-peel-plays-bhundu-boys Festive Fifty Entries *1987 Festive Fifty: My Foolish Heart (LP-True Jit) WEA #30 Sessions *Two sessions. The first was selected as one of Peel Sessions: The Best 125 and was released in Zimbabwe as "The Bhundu Boys In London" JIT-5 . 1. Recorded 1986-07-06. First broadcast 14 July 1986. Repeated 30 July 1986, 01 September 1986, 20 October 1986, 22 December 1986, 22 February 1988 *Manhenga / Writing On The Wall / Chemedza Vansa / Let’s Work Together / Kuroja Chete 2. Recorded 1986-12-21. First broadcast 07 January 1987, repeated 27 January 1987, 25 February 1987, 11 May 1987, 28 December 1987 *My Foolish Heart / Ndoita Sei? / Jig-A-Jig / Rugare Other Shows Played (This list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is almost certainly incomplete. Please add any missing information if known.) ;1985 *05 October 1985 (BFBS): Nhai Mukoma (album . Tsvimbodzemoto) Discafrique *15 October 1985: Nhai Mukoma (album - The Bhundu Boys) Rugare RUG 1000 ;1986 *02 July 1986: Nhai Mukomo (12" - The Bhundu Boys And African Herb) Discafrique *09 September 1986: Baba Munini Francis (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *09 September 1986: Hupenyu Hwangu (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *09 September 1986: Pachedu (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *10 September 1986: Zvichatinesta (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *13 September 1986 (BFBS): Baba Munini Francis (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *16 September 1986: Kuroja Chete (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *20 September 1986 (BFBS): Hupenyu Hwangu (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *23 September 1986: Shabini (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *24 September 1986: Wenhamo Haaneti (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *27 September 1986 (BFBS): Shabini (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *30 September 1986: Baba Munini Francis (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *05 October 1986 (BFBS): Dai Ndakaziva (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *06 October 1986: Hupenyu Hwangu (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *19 October 1986 (BFBS): Pachedu (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *26 November 1986: Shabini (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *01 December 1986: Faka Puresha (source unknown) *08 December 1986: Hupenyu Hwangu (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *16 December 1986: Manhenga (LP - Shabini) Discafrique ;1987 *19 January 1987: Hupenyu Hwangu (LP - Shabini) Discafriques *20 January 1987: Baba Munini Francis (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *30 January 1987 (BFBS): Hupenyu Hwangu (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *23 February 1987: Hupenyu Hwangu (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *09 February 1987: Wafungeyiko (12" - The Bhundu Boys And African Herb) Discafrique *02 March 1987: Kuroja Chete (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *04 March 1987: Zvichatinetsa (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *13 March 1987 (BFBS): Wenhamo Haaneti (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *15 March 1987 (BFBS): Kuroja Chete (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *22 March 1987 (BFBS): Manhenga (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *31 March 1987: Zvichatinetsa (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *08 April 1987: Zvichatinetsa (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *April 1987 (Radio Bremen): Zvichatinesta (album - Shabini) Discafrique *24 April 1987 (BFBS): Kuroja Chete (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *05 June 1987 (BFBS): Manhenga (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *16 June 1987: Simbimbino (LP - Tsvimbodzemoto) Discafrique :(JP: Now you are I are both going to have to come to terms with the title of this LP because I'm going to be playing it an awful lot and you're going to be going into record shops and saying 'please could I have the Bhundu Boys Tsvimbodzemoto'. And that was called 'Simbimbino' from the LP and I'll play you another track from it before we all go home too. That's described as being a cautionary tale of a greedy man, a woman (his wife), a hole, the trap and a moralising pig. Well!) *16 June 1987: Simbimbino (LP - Tsvimbodzemoto) Discafrique *17 June 1987: Nhai Mukoma (LP - Tsvimbodzemoto) Discafrique *22 June 1987: Tsvimbodzemot (LP - Tsvimbodzemot) Discafrique *30 June 1987: Tsvimbodzemoto (LP - Tsvimbodzemoto) Discafrique *24 June 1987: Vakapare (LP - Tsvimbodzemoto) Discafrique *03 July 1987 (BFBS): Pendeke (LP - Tsvimbodzemoto) Discafrique *06 July 1987: Pendeke (LP - Tsvimbodzemoto) Discafrique *10 July 1987 (Radio Bremen): Chimanimani (album - Tsvimbodzemoto) Discafrique *13 July 1987: Vakaparei (LP - Tsvimbodzemoto) Discafrique *21 July 1987: Kupedza Muto (LP - Tsvimbodzemoto) Discafrique *24 July 1987 (BFBS): Vakapare (LP - Tsvimbodzemoto) Discafrique *27 July 1987: Wafungeyiko (LP - Tsvimbodzemoto) Discafrique *29 July 1987: Jit Jive (LP - True Jit) *31 July 1987 (Radio Bremen): Kupedza Moto (album - Tsvimbodzemoto) Discafrique *03 August 1987: Chimanimani (LP – Tsvimbodzemoto) DiscAfrique *07 August 1987 (BFBS): Wafungeyiko (LP - Tsvimbodzemoto) Discafrique *11 August 1987: Nhai Mukoma (LP - Tsvimbodzemoto) DiscAfrique *13 August 1987 (Radio Bremen): Zvichatinesta (album - Shabini) Discafrique *13 August 1987 (Rockradio): Simbimbino (LP - Tsvimbodzemoto) Discafrique *17 August 1987: Rugare (7"-B side of Jit Jive) WEA *23 September 1987: Indoitasei (LP - True Jit) WEA *28 September 1987: My Foolish Heart (LP - True Jit) Jit Five *05 October 1987: Chemedzevana (LP - True Jit) Jit Five *11 October 1987 (BFBS): Chemedzevana (LP-True Jit) WEA *13 October 1987: African Woman (LP - True Jit) Jit Five *26 October 1987: Happy Birthday (LP-True Jit) WEA *02 November 1987: Ndoitasei (live) (b-side African Woman) WEA *03 November 1987 (BBC World Service) / 05 November 1987 (BBC World Service) Happy Birthday (LP - True Jit) WEA *08 November 1987 (BFBS): Happy Birthday (LP-True Jit) WEA *09 November 1987: African Woman (7") WEA *And Err That's A Bit Of The Label Too: African Woman *And Err That's A Bit Of The Label Too: Ndoitasei *And Err That's A Bit Of The Label Too: Faka Puresha *23 November 1987: Chemedzevana (LP - True Jit) Jit Five *28 December 1987: My Foolish Heart (LP-True Jit) WEA 'FF#30 '(JP: "Well, they should have been in before, and a lot higher than that.") ;1988 *19 January 1988: Wakasikirei Satani (12" - Ziva Kwawakaba) Discafrique International *20 January 1988: Ziva Kwawakaba (12") Discafrique *30 January 1988 (BFBS): Wakasikirei Satani (12" - Ziva Kwawakaba) Discafrique *01 February 1988: Chemedzavana (7" - Chemedzavana / Writing On The Wall) Jit Five *02 February 1988: Writing On The Wall (Single issued in Zimbabwe, taken from Peel Session) *06 February 1988 (Radio Bremen): Hupenyu Hwangu (album - Shabini) Discafrique *09 February 1988: Writing On The Wall (12" - Jit Jive) WEA *14 February 1988 (BFBS): Chemedzevana (Peel Session) *14 February 1988 (BFBS): Writing On The Wall (Peel Session) *15 February 1988: Ziva Kwawakaba (12") Discafrique *23 February 1988: Hupenyu Hwangu (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *09 March 1988: Vakaringa Dombo (v/a cassette - The Pocket Womad) WOMAD *11 April 1988: Faka Puresha (LP - Hupenyu Hwepasi) Rugare *18 April 1988: Faka Puresha (CD - Shabini) Discafrique *16 April 1988 (BFBS): Faka Puresha (LP - Hupenyu Hwepasi) Rugare *23 April 1988 (BFBS): Ndipo Mari Yangu (LP - Hupenyu Hwepasi) Rugare *02 May 1988: Simbimbino (LP - Tsvimbodzemoto) Discafrique ;1989 *17 July 1989: Zvichatinesta (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *14 November 1989: Viva Chinhoyi (album - Pamberi) WEA 246 278-1 *30 November 1989: Tendai Mwari (album - Pamberi!) WEA *09 December 1989 (BFBS): Unknown (album - Pamberi!) WEA *11 December 1989: Kutambura (album - Pamberi!) WEA (JP: "Back in mid season form...") *27 December 1989: Chimbira (CD-Pamberi! ) WEA ;1991 *16 February 1991 (BFBS) (Peel 170 (BFBS)): 'Hatisitose (LP-Shabini)' (Discafrique) ;1993 *02 January 1993: 'Pombi (CD-Friends On The Road)' (Cooking Vinyl) :(JP: Any African country beginning with Z is awash with devastating guitar players.) *10 January 1993 (BFBS): Pombi (CD - Friends on the Road) Cooking Vinyl *15 January 1993: '?' (LP 'Friends On The Road') Cooking Vinyl *22 May 1993 (BFBS): Hupenye Hwangu (album - Shabini) Discafrique *12 June 1993: Hupenyu Hwangu (LP – Shabini) Discafrique ;1995 *04 August 1995: Dai Ndakaziva (LP - Shabini) Discafrique (played as a tribute after death of Biggie Tembo) *12 August 1995 (BFBS): Dai Ndakaziva (LP - Shabini) Discafrique (played as a tribute after death of Biggie Tembo) *20 August 1995 (BBC World Service): Dai Ndakaziva (LP - Shabini) Discafrique (played as a tribute after death of Biggie Tembo) ;1999 *15 December 1999: Hatisitose (LP - Shabini) Discafrique ;2001 *03 July 2001: Une Shuwa Here (LP - The Shed Sessions) Sadza *05 July 2001: Chekudya Chose (LP - The Shed Session) Sadza *05 July 2001 (Radio Eins): Une Shuwa Here (LP - The Shed Sessions) Sadza *10 July 2001: Zvichatinetsa (2xCD - The Shed Sessions) Sadza *12 July 2001 (Radio Eins): Zvichatinetsa (2xCD - The Shed Sessions) Sadza *18 July 2001: Pachedu (LP - The Shed Sessions) Sadza *19 July 2001: Kumbirayi (LP - The Shed Sessions) Sadza *31 July 2001: title not given (LP - The Shed Sessions) Sadza *15 August 2001: title not given (LP - The Shed Sessions) Sadza *30 August 2001 (Radio Eins): Nhai Nukoma (album - The Shed Sessions) Sadza ;Other *Mid-Dec 1986: Vakaparei (possibly from advance copy of LP-Tsvimbodzemoto) *Peel Feb Mar 1988: Hupenyu Hwangu (album - Shabini) Discafrique *Peel January 1993: unknown track (album - Friends On the Road) Cooking Vinyl See Also *Rebellious Jukebox *OOR *120 Minutes External Links *Wikipedia entry *Guardian: The Rise And Fall Of The Bhundu Boys *newzimbabwe.com: Lost Boys References Category:Artists